Weather information has traditionally been accessible through media such as television and newspapers. For example, viewers of television are provided with programming that may provide current weather conditions and weather forecasts for those geographic areas selected by the creator of the programming. Consumers of newspapers similarly are provided with weather conditions and weather forecasts for those geographic areas that are selected by the publisher of the newspapers.